


A New Experience

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin's never seen a plane, let alone been on a plane before.





	A New Experience

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2018.
> 
> 111\. Regina takes Robin on a plane for the first time.

Gold’s up to his old tricks and, naturally, the town couldn’t depend on its “saviour” to save the day. Yet again, it’s down to Regina to don her hero’s cape and stop that meddling imp from casting whatever disaster he has in mind over sleepy Storybrooke. 

This time however, Regina’s not alone. Having spent many years as the lonely “evil” queen, plotting all her deviousness by herself, she’s not used to having someone flit around her, asking if she wants tea or whether he can help with potion making or _something_. Robin’s always looking for ways to alleviate the pressure or help and she appreciates it, deep, deep down, she does, but most of the time it gets under her skin. She has it all in hand. 

It’s Belle that tells her that her dear Rumple is planning something dastardly. The brunette tells Regina that he’s in New York and that they only have a matter of days before he sets upon this curse. She plans to go alone, but Belle warns her that she might need backup from someone she can trust. 

Which leads her to now, lugging her bag through customs with a very confused Robin behind her. 

“I don’t understand,” he says as they load their baggage onto the conveyor, “why they need these things.” He points at the archway that Regina steps through and he follows her almost too soon. 

“Just... slow down,” Regina tells him. “Slow down.”

He does and she is _beyond_ grateful that he doesn’t get searched. She’s not sure how he’d react to it, smirking to herself at how he’d probably think he was being robbed... and the smirk is wiped off her face at What madness would ensue from _that_ scenario.

Regina explains the body scanners and metal detectors as they make their way to the gate, Robin simply nodding as he takes in all this brand new information. 

“What is _that_?” He asks, wandering to the window and pointing. 

“That...” She pauses a moment before continuing, “That is what we’re going to be flying in.”

“Flying?” He asks, almost incredulously, as his head tilts to take in what’s before him. “Flying? In that? Is it pulled along by dragon or something..? I don’t see any reins?” He crouches down, trying to get a better view of the underside of the jet, but Regina taps his shoulder, causing him to stand again. 

“No. It moves really fast - like a car, but much faster - then lifts off the ground and sort of...” she uses her hand to demonstrate, “coasts.” Robin’s eyes are wide as he listens to her explanation, not exactly comprehending, turning his gaze back to the runway. “It’s a marvel of modern technology.”

“It’s a masterpiece!” He sighs, taking it in. “It’s a flying car!”

“Well, close enough,” Regina says, “but it has a completely different shape so it can fly.” 

“I can see that,” he replies, still in awe. “When do we fly?”

Just as he says it, their row is called to board. 

“Just now, as it happens.” Regina can see the excitement in Robin’s eyes and it warms her. 

He took to that better than he took to the toaster.


End file.
